He Had It Coming
by EllieJellythemusicgirl
Summary: Christine chooses Erik! But of course, Raoul ruins it all. Phantom of the Opera with a twist of Chicago. More of the story to come unless of course the time comes when I finish Please review and be patient, I'm new to this. Enjoy, my darlings! XD


I remember long ago, when I was still the young, sweet, innocent Christine. The good-hearted Swedish singer, with a career and beautiful life ahead. I still had my angel, and as far as I knew Raoul was a gentleman.

Some of you might have seen Phantom of the Opera on stage, in theatres, or you read the book. Well, let me tell you most of the facts were incorrect. Raoul was becoming more abusive. And he was never really in danger from my Phantom. He would never harm him. But I have to say, my Phantom was a little sinister, like in the play performed by Michael Crawford. And he being sinister and mysterious drew me towards him, I was curious. He told me fear could turn to love, and it did. But sadly, we were never really together. A tragic love. All because of Raoul. He was so cruel, evil and bloodthirsty. I hate him with all my heart. Earlier in my life at night, when Raoul was being mean to me, or when I was having a bad day, my sweet Phantom sang and comforted me to sleep. It was all going to be perfect, until that night.

It was right before my big part in Don Juan. I kept fixing and prodding with my sleeves and corset, pulling them high so Piangi couldn't see me so revealed. I saw him in dress rehearsals looking at me lustfully, when Carlotta wasn't looking. It made me sick. Only 3 people could make me shiver in fright, Raoul, Piangi and my Phantom (but phantom, for all the right reasons.) Secretly, I wanted to sing this seductive song with my Phantom. I could imagine him holding me so closely, singing in my ear...

Only right after my visit to his lair I saw that I loved him. How oblivious could I be? How could I love someone more than my heart could hold, and not know for years? It would infuriate Raoul though, but to my dismay, I knew I had to tell him. But it was too late.

Meg smiled evilly towards me, what was going through her mind? She pulled my corset and bodice to its normal, too revealing leave and pulled my sleeves downward. "Meg! You of all people know I don't want Piangi to see too much of me!" She giggled at my remark. She knew something I didn't. Spinning me around and pushing me onstage. I composed and sang.

"No thought within her head, but thoughts of joy."

I looked at Raoul in box 5. Lord knows how many times I warned him. Something was wrong with him. Why am I engaged to him? He forced me...

I was on the roof, desperately wanting my Angel, Raoul proposed to me. Initially, I said no. I saw anger burning in his eyes. He grabbed my arms and pinned me to the near gargoyle. He pressed himself against me; I could feel his desire cooking inside him. Noticing my discust and horror, he pushed himself even closer to me, tightening his grasp. Oh, Angel save me! He yelled, "Marry me!" I broke down and said yes.

I continued, "No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!" Bracing myself, I searched for Piangi's voice, but came empty. It was my Angel singing! I quickly was under his spell, making graceful movements to get up. I closed my eyes and let his music wash over me. The flames consumed me. Raoul was going to kill me. No, a voice answered inside me. If he comes close to harming me or my Angel, he'll pay.

Passion still fired inside me, and I sang the most beautifully I've ever sang. In unison, we sang, "We've passed the point of no...return..." He started another song, unfamiliar. We've never rehearsed this!

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime...

Lead me, save me from my solitude.

Say you'll want me here beside you."

I span around, he held out a ring... an engagement ring...

"Anywhere you'll go, let me go too.

Christine, that's all I ask of you."

Tears poured through my eyes, taking the ring, I put it on. I leaped up and kissed him, in front of Firmin, Andre, Raoul, everyone. Pulling away, he had a wide smile spread across his face, tears streaming down his cheeks. He hugged me so close, pleasure and desire ran all through me. Pulling a leaver, we fell, much to my surprise. I giggled loudly, and whispered in his ear, "I love you."


End file.
